Dear Diary
by PrettyGreenEyes11
Summary: When a 7th year student's private diary is leaked into the school, revealing a well kept secret of corruption and lust, hidden within the walls of Hogwarts, everyone is under suspicion. Who is the Mysterious Ivy, and who is her infamous lover?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I do not make any money out of it either. Shame.

The characters are not mine, the plot however, is.

_Sunday 11__th__ October_

_They say the best way to start any story, is at the beginning, and in true fashion, that does make sense. But in my case, I don't know where the beginning of my story is._

_Perhaps it's the first time I had sex with my professor, or maybe even the second time? I don't know… It could even be when he told me he didn't want it to be a secret anymore._

_But the fact remains, I'm sleeping with my Professor, and I have been for some time._

_If only my friends knew, sweet little old me, sleeping with one of the teachers. Oh they would die, metaphorically speaking, well maybe literally if shock has anything to do with it, and they'd definitely be shocked so perhaps they might die literally? I hope not because despite how annoying they are I do like them._

_But I'm getting off the point, if they knew about my 'extra-curricular activities' then it would no longer be a secret, correct?_

_So really in terms of beginnings, mine should start with how I came to sleep with him, it seems the most logical place to start, and as a logical person it appeals to me, except that I don't quite know how we ended up in this position, or why we continued for a matter of fact, especially since we declared it as a mistake the first time. Oops?_

_I can't really complain, neither can he, if you know what I mean. I'm winking currently but you can't tell, so really the affects lost, shame._

_So you want my story…_

_I'll give you a story, you might not like it, and I don't particularly care, because really between you and me, whose really going to read this? I seriously hope no one because that could be unfortunate, bang goes my reputation, oh dear, how sad, never mind! Moving on…_

_So first things first, Introductions right?_

_I'd tell you my name but at the risk of someone finding this, I'm going to keep my name a secret and go by the name… Ivy, I don't know why. So facts about me: I'm 17, a witch, I'm in my final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm pretty sure I might be in love with my professor –the one I'm sleeping with._

_Oh diary, whatever will I do?_

_So there you have the start, I can trust you to keep this safe, right?_

**A/N: so this wouldn't leave my mind, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Monday 12**__**th**__** October**_

_It feels like yesterday, the_ _first time I mean, it's been months since it started and yet each time we're together it feels like that first time. I don't mean that in the romantic mushy sense that you read about in romance novels- though he can be really romantic, you'd never think so – I mean the unrelenting passion that takes hold of you. The passion that drives you both towards that one point, I don't just mean sex, although that is the obvious conclusion. What we have can only be defined as the meeting of two bodies, two individuals becoming one entity._

"_The beast with two backs" is how Shakespeare referred to it. As amazing as I find Shakespeare to be, I can't help but disagree, because although he is definitely an animal in the bedroom, what we do and what we are is something deeper, something above and beyond even the realm of magic._

_Deep huh?_

_I'm not saying that we're pre-destined to be together, nothing woolly like divination plays a part in us, Trelawney would have a field day otherwise._

_Perhaps I'm just thinking like this because of today's realisation that my sleep addled brain is currently processing. _

_It's now 3am and I have still to sleep… I'm going to be in a foul mood in the morning, or rather in a few hours as it is already morning._

_I apologise diary I'm going off topic again, so back to my point…._

_I mentioned in my first entry- as this is only my second- that my guy (I should really name him…Alexander? Hmmm yes!) _

_Well, Alexander decided that he doesn't want to keep us a secret anymore, for obvious reasons no one can know, it's so much simpler if this is kept quiet. I'm not going to lie, I'm worried, we could get in a lot of trouble for this, and by we I mean him… Life sucks!_

_Anyway I promised you a story, and after thinking about it I think I finally narrowed it down, that first time he possessed me, the first time he made me his. _

_And I am his, a realisation I've had writing this… I'm his in every single sense, mind, body and spirit, and I wouldn't change it._

_To understand how Alexander and I came to be, you must understanding oh secretive diary, that the foundations of the very relationship we have, were built by me._

_Confused? _

_I'll clarify for you._

_I mentioned in my last entry that my friends, as loyal and caring as they are, they're also dim-witted and judgemental, and think they have me pegged…_

_They don't._

_I said that they would be shocked about my extra-curricular activities, and really they would._

_But… they would be more shocked knowing that I, yes that's right, me, I was the one who seduced Alexander._

_Shocked?_

_You really shouldn't be, because oh wonderfully silent confidant of mine, I seduced him, and that is probably one of the most innocent things I'll be writing in you in regards to this taboo relationship._

_But yes, I initiated this, I wanted this. _

_Oh Merlin, I can't tell you how much I wanted this._

_It was almost a year's worth of tactics… private smiles, a brush of the hand here, a bit of skin there…_

_Nothing trashy, it was all tastefully done; it was suggestible, intimate, teasing if you will. I'm not a slut, not like some of the girls in my year, and let me tell you something, there's a few._

_Because between you and me, up until Alexander, I was a virgin… he was my first. _

_Just the way I wanted._

_It's not like I've had it planned for ages, it was actually a passing thought, a fleeting hope, a wish even, that rapidly took hold of my subconscious urging me to make it a reality._

_And I did, and it was more than I could have ever dreamed, wilder than any fantasy I could ever imagine, and believe me, some of my fantasies… they're pretty wild._

_But there's a start for you._

_So to sum up, to clarify for the sake of clarification:_

_I'm in love with my professor, who I seduced, and have been sleeping with him for the last few months and he doesn't want to keep it a secret._

_Did I miss anything?_

_Actually I missed out a hell of a lot, but the gaps will have to be filled in another time._

_For now you'll just have to make the rest up._

_Ivy._

The silence in the hall was deafening, no-one move, no-one dared breathe. There was simply nothing.

The muteness was suffocating, as the joy that had once filled the Great Hall was sucked from the room, to be replaced with palpable shock, a reaction that everyone within the confinements of the room felt to a varying degree.

They had just appeared lengths and lengths of parchments landing in front of every breakfasting attendee, student and staff alike.

Hundreds of inquisitive eyes greedily read the plain uniformed parchment, the missive inside a mystery, unknown to all in the room, rendering them unable to protect the younger years from reading the sensitive material.

Every person in turn raised their heads, as if searching for the owner of the mysterious script. Awe could clearly be seen in some, suspicion in others, while plain fury could be seen in others.

In amongst the sea of disbelieving faces and searching eyes, two people found each other, their communication silent, as golden amber eyes, embarrassment plain to see, were breached by probing dominant black ones.

It was in this communication that one question was raised.

How?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Silence still rang out, it was unnatural, not a sound disrupted the room from its in-disguisable shock.

The room of students all looked to the head dais, the headmaster was yet to comment, yet to move, it was like they were each suspended and frozen in time. But still no matter how much their eyes lingered on the older wizard, there was still nothing, still no movement.

"Albus, do something." Came the stern disapproving voice of Minerva McGonagall. The headmaster merely bowed his head in acknowledgement, before standing slowly from his throne like chair that was situated in the very centre of the head table.

Casting a quick _sonorous _he addressed the bewildered faces of the students, who were now in turn whispering amongst themselves, dreaming up conspiracy theories about the illusive Ivy and Alexander.

With a faint chuckle, Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood before his staff and students.

"I must say" he said with another chuckle "In all my years of teaching, I must say, this is by far the most impressive and ingenious prank I have been a witness too. Bravo" He said with a wry smile.

The students looked stunned, the teachers aghast, had the great Albus Dumbledore finally gone mad?

"Really Albus…" Minerva admonished from her seat "You don't really think this is a prank do you?!" Her Scottish accent only heard by those closest to her.

The headmaster never replied, his attention returning to his charges.

"I must ask that all 1st and 2nd year students, return to their common rooms. 3rd years and above please remain seated."

The murmurs grew in volume, with a few exceptions whose silence were neither noticed or acknowledged, sat at the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger was one such individual. Sat amongst her peers and friends, she never once spoke, never once moved. She only listened.

Horror was evident on her face, thought her reasoning was different to those who had had the same reaction. She had a different vantage point, a different outlook and opinion, a personal one at that.

Her attention was suddenly pulled away from the anxiety that was threatening to take hold of her, grasping at the life line presented to her she turned to the red haired boy on her right.

"Yes Ron?" she asked, it was obvious no matter how much she tried to disguise it, that her thoughts weren't 100% with her friends.

"Who do you think it is 'Mione?" he asked, excitement lacing his tones, say what you will about the Weasleys but the entire family loved nothing more than a good gossip, this included the youngest Weasley male.

Hermione internally winced at the nickname, how she hated being called 'Mione, or even worse Herms, as Harry was inclined to call her at times. Her name was Hermione, simple.

"I don't know _Ronald_" she replied exasperatedly, stressing her friend's full name.

Ron it seemed didn't pick up on the emphasis, nor did he pick up on the myriad of emotions plain to see in his friends eyes.

"What about you Harry?" Ron asked, shovelling eggs into his mouth, Hermione cringed at the sight of half eaten food.

"Maybe it's a joke like Dumbledore said…" Harry said, attempting to mask his own grimace towards his best male friend.

"Nah, that's not a joke!" Ron replied, huddling closer to his two friends. "My galleons are on Rogers…" Ron said, his blue eyes upturning and eyeing up the new DADA professor.

"It's _Professor_ Rogers, Ron." Hermione said tucking a stray silky curl behind her ear, her own amber eyes looked towards the head dais; they briefly rested on the potions master before finally landing on the handsome sandy haired Defense professor.

"Yeah him." Ron replied.

"Why him?" Harry asked, perplexed, he actually liked the professor of his favourite subject, he wasn't as good as Remus, but he was nowhere near as incapable as some of the past teachers had been.

"Really Harry?" Ron asked looking to the dark hair boy "You're telling me you haven't seen how he looks at some of the girls? Hell how can you miss the way he looks at 'Mione sometimes!" Ron said giving a quick look in Hermione's direction.

Hermione tensed at the mention of her name, she fought to keep her breathing normal, and not give away the fact that the mention of her had put her more on edge. The pretty brunette distracted herself with watching the younger years leaving reluctantly though the heavy oak doors leading out of the Great Hall.

"I still think Dumbledore's right; I reckon it's probably the work of the Slytherins, most likely Malfoy, malicious git that he is." Harry said looking back towards where the professors were sat.

"Well there's one thing we can rule out" Ron said looking between Harry and Hermione.

"What's that?" Hermione asked offhandedly.

"We know it's not Snape" Ron gave a laugh "Who'd want to sleep with that, let alone fall in love with it."

Hermione's acerbic comment was nullified by the sound of hundreds of flapping wings, signalling the arrival of the owl post.

The owls decent were expected, as it was normal routine at breakfast for students to receive their mail and latest issues of the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly. However the sheer number of owls flying through the high windows within the hall was a surprise, there were at least 200 varying breeds of owl and bird, circling and swooping in front of their intended student. By the end of the delivery every person within the room had received something.

The silence was back again; Hermione noted as she looked to the pile of mail in front of her, she looked through the sealed envelopes, examining the handwriting that would enlighten her to the letters sender.

Mum and Dad…, Victor…, Snape… and parchment, parchment that had very familiar handwriting scrawled across it.

"I think it's fair to say this isn't a joke." Harry remarked indicating to the parchment she held in her hands.

Hermione nodded absently, as her large eyes took in the room around her, everyone was reading, everyone's attention was held by the intimate diary entry that portrayed the scandalous stories of Ivy.

It seemed that despite it all, Ivy and Alexander's secret might not remain that way.

**A/N: I'm so happy that you guys are liking it, I know it's a bit different but I hope you like that. Let me know what you think of the new development.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Tuesday 13****th**** October**

_They say that you see fireworks, when you kiss I mean, well that's what they say in all the muggle films and books._

_I never really understood the expression that is until the first time that Alexander kissed me. _

_I'll never forget the way his lips felt against mine. The surprising warmth and softness of them, the fullness of his bottom lip as he coaxed my lips apart, his tongue probing the hot wetness of my mouth, giving me the first taste of him._

_It'll be a memory that I play over and over in my head, one that I will cherish above all in the vast array of memories that he and I have created together._

_I can only describe that kiss, as a promise of things to come…_

_I mean if one kiss can send every nerve ending into a frenzy, making me so sensitive and so aware of him – because believe me when I say this, nothing in that moment meant anything to me except him – then what would happen when we went further._

_Because we would go further, we had to; from that kiss he had become my whole world, a part of me. _

_It was in that kiss that I knew that I was inexplicably his._

_In all fairness, the kiss wasn't at the most opportune time; in fact the timing was off kilter and was short lived due to an interruption from his next class._

_Hey! I know you're judging me diary, but there are two people involved in this, and I wasn't the one who initiated that kiss, he did. _

…_Except that I'm not exactly innocent in the lead up to it._

_In fact I had teased the poor man senseless. _

_You? I hear you asking. _

_Yep that's right, Sweet little old me._

_Look a girl's got needs too; I'm tired of this world being so conservative in the perception of sexuality, it's so suffocating for girls. The labels are tiresome, if you don't think about sex you're a prude, and if you go after what you want, you're a hussy or a harlot, or Merlin forbid a scarlet woman. _

_We are not in the dark ages, this is the 21__st__ Century, and I'll be damned if I didn't go after the one thing that I really wanted!_

_That sounded almost Slytherin of me… in fact the more I think about it, my entire plan of seduction is very Slytherin._

_But back to the point, the lesson we had just finished prior to the kiss, was uneventful for everyone else. For us, it was a different story._

_The innocent touches and smiles only get you so far, and by this time I'll confess I was frustrated beyond belief. So, upon entering the classroom, I knew that today would be the day that I got Alexander's self-control to snap, without making it too obvious… of course._

_As I replay it in my head I realise that I hadn't done anything really out of character - well if you ask my friends this whole thing is out of character, but like I've already said they don't really know me. _

_I still continued with the secretive smiles, as well as the small touches upon his person, which he never once rejected. The only thing that I can recall that I did differently was how I went about engaging his attention._

_There's a lot to be said for inanimate objects... Take a quill for instance; the feather plume is fantastic to capture another's attention, if you were to perhaps trail the feather, teasingly, down the valley of your slightly exposed cleavage. Not only does it draw the eye to that area, but the goose bumps it causes to break out on your skin causes a beautiful flush that only enhances it. _

_And say you were to use the same quill to trail the feather up the exposed part of your neck, an unacknowledged area of sensuality if you ask my opinion; apparently Alexander agreed if his face at that moment was any indication, I could almost see the heavily restrained lust in his eyes._

_Apparently showing one's neck is a sign of submission, perhaps this is what finally got Alexander to give in, he's quite a dominant person, but really that's no surprise. What surprises me is how much of a submissive I am, I never knew, and yet at the same time I kind of secretly knew, what with being a people pleaser and all._

_That class progressed slowly, with me continuing with my teasing ministrations with the quill and with a few mischievous lip bites…._

_What? His class is hard… and I was concentrating, so this wasn't a conscious idea of mine. _

_Either way it still helped to capture his attention._

_By the end of the lesson he was barely restrained, I could see his resolve barely held together, it was as clear as day. _

_I've never been so turned on, as I was in that moment… carnal and passionate comes to mind when describing him._

_So lost in my thoughts, that when his voice penetrated the sensual haze I was in, requesting that I remain behind, my arousal only heightened. _

_The moments it took for the final student to leave the classroom seemed to drag until the door was closed, and I… well I was pushed, hard, against it, but none of the really registered until after because he was kissing me._

_Granted he was muttering about 'seductive students playing games with fire' and 'silly girls who didn't know what trouble they could get in' but he was also possessing my mouth in a kiss that burned me to my core and that was all that mattered._

_It's still all that matters…_

_Ivy_

**A/N: I'm back with an update, so what do you think? I'm loving the feedback from you all, I'm glad that you're liking this story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What the hell were you thinking?" the silky baritone voice demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Severus." Hermione pleaded, her large amber eyes sparkling in the firelight, the flames causing the unshed tears to glint.

Severus sighed and resumed his pacing, his long elegant fingers reaching up to run through his long ebony locks.

"Really I truly am I don't understand how this happened." Hermione said, her soft voice wavering, she had yet to move from the spot in which she stood; Severus' welcoming glare had frozen her in place.

"You don't understand?! Don't understand! Well that makes it all okay then doesn't it!" Severus growled, his dark orbs glinting nastily as the caught the flames of the hearth.

The room was silent except the soft muffled sobs belonging to Hermione.

Severus sighed again before approaching the curly haired witch.

Without speaking he picked up her small feminine hand and pulled her over to his sofa.

"Sit" he said, nudging her towards the piece of furniture.

Hermione sat, not needing to be told twice.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Severus said kneeling at her feet. If the apology didn't shock Hermione, then his submissive position most definitely would, since that was usually her spot…at his feet…begging?

Hermione looked away trying to hide the lustful blush that rose to inflame her cheeks; she felt two fingers under her chin, urging her to look at him.

"Do not look away from me when I speak to you." Severus drawled silkily, using the voice that Hermione was so accustomed to hearing in his dominant role.

Hermione squeezed her legs together to cut off the sensation that one statement brought out in her, but replied with her customary reply of "yes sir" which prompted a sincere smile from Severus.

Severus spoke again.

"When I said I didn't want to keep this…" he indicated between them "…I mean us, a secret anymore. I had no intention of revealing it like this. You Gryffindors have no subtlety." He smirked at the flash of indignation in Hermione's eyes, so easy to enrage.

"I never planned for anyone to find my _personal _diary" she retorted, tight lipped from Severus' insult towards her house.

"I know" he said pushing a stray curl from her heart shaped face, his large hand cupping her cheek. Warm calloused hands against soft tear stained skin.

"Thank Merlin you took the initiative to use anonymous names, though I most certainly am not an 'Alexander'" he said screwing his aristocratic face up at the name.

"I'm just glad I used a charmed quill" Hermione confessed.

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"What you can never be too careful, you taught me that!" Hermione said leaning back into the plush cushions and folding her arms underneath her breasts, which only succeeded in pushing them up, causing them to strain against the material of her crisp oxford white shirt.

"Indeed" Severus drawled. "That would explain why no-one recognised the writing. I must confess it has the professors stumped, and for that I should congratulate you or at the very least reward you." He said leaning forward to place a chaste kiss upon Hermione's lips.

She gasped at the contact and the fire that such a simple touch ignited inside her. She wanted more, needed it even, and made to deepen the kiss only for Severus to pull away shaking his head sadly.

"You shouldn't be here, Hermione." Severus said appraisingly, his eyes making quick work of mentally undressing her, despite his comment.

"I had to see you." She said by way of explanation.

"The headmaster is launching a full investigation amongst the staff." He sighed, standing from his place on the floor and making his way to sit beside Hermione. He pulled her to him before continuing.

"At least the Ministry isn't aware of the situation, thank Merlin for small favours." He said looking at the white ceiling of his personal chambers.

Hermione nodded her head absentmindedly as Severus ran his skilled hands through her silky tresses.

"But even still it's not safe for you, Hermione. You must return to your room. I fear the headmaster may be calling on staff members tonight."

Hermione made a sound of irritation, but understood the added difficulties the leak of her diary would cause.

"I'm going to miss you." She said into Severus' surprisingly muscular chest, been a spy obviously kept him physically fit.

"And I you." He said tipping her face up to kiss her once again.

There was an audible moan within the room, neither occupant able to discern its origin.

Finally breaking away for some much needed oxygen Severus regarded Hermione's dishevelled appearance; her puffy red lips evidence of their kiss, her amber eyes glassy with lust.

Merlin, how he wanted to take her and possess her right now, to be able to kiss every inch of her curvaceous lithe body, he shook his head of the lustful thoughts, his eyes catching the sight of the fire in enough time to see the orange and reds of the flames slowly change into greens and blues associated with the Floo.

Without thinking Severus grabbed Hermione roughly, pulling her into his bedchambers a room that Hermione was more familiar with than her own.

Before she could utter a word Severus silenced her with a stern look, his finger firmly placed to his lips. The message was clear and simple _'be quiet'._

Severus closed the door to the room in enough time to see the headmaster emerge from the flames, which had returned to their usual colour.

Looking up Severus' onyx eyes met with the headmaster's twinkling blue ones.

"Severus, my boy. I believe we need to talk."

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fic, I LOVE reading them, so please continue.**

**However I'm having mixed reviews about the diary entries, so I propose to you, my lovely readers, how often would you like them to appear? The next chapter will contain a diary entry, a graphic one too, but it will also contain some normal story like chapter one. I'm just curious to see what you all think. Ideas are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Warning Sexual Content, if you are under age or are offended by sexual content please do not read. This story is rated M for a reason. Everyone else please enjoy and review.**

"_Severus, my boy. I believe we need to talk."_

"Headmaster." Severus said inclining his head in the direction of the elderly wizard.

"No need for such formalities, Severus." Albus said his cornflower blue eyes twinkling merrily as he made his way to take a seat on the plush sofa recently vacated by Severus and Hermione.

"What can I do you for, Albus?" Severus said, schooling his features to remain black, hoping to the deities that the headmaster wouldn't pick up on his overzealous beating heart. Merlin the things that witch did to his body, it was like his blood was on fire as it pulsed through his veins.

"It seems that young Ivy's diary has been quite the hit with the student body." Albus said, snapping his fingers, Severus watched as an elderly house elf appeared in his private rooms with a silver tea tray for two.

"Indeed." Severus drawled.

"It's caused a lot of outrage amongst the staff." Albus said leaning forward to pick a custard creams off the fine china platter of biscuits. "It's all rather hypocritical." Albus said illusively.

Severus arched an aristocratic eyebrow.

"How so, Albus?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Ah my dear boy, you are still so young." Albus said smiling upon seeing the scowl marring Severus' handsome features.

"Need I remind you Headmaster that I am 36 years of age." Severus drawled.

Albus chuckled. "Indeed Severus and 36 is still very young by wizard standards. I merely meant that you are the youngest teacher at Hogwarts and therefore have not been privy to the indiscreet moments in your colleague's private lives."

"How does this relate to the young chit's diary?" Severus said.

Albus smiled. "Teacher student relationships are quite common in the wizarding world, whilst seen as taboo in the muggle world; the wizarding world will concede and respect the relationship as long as the student is of age and willing."

Severus didn't speak, he merely nodded.

"Minerva was my student." Albus said suddenly, Severus resisted the urge to shiver at his mentor and bosses confession.

"Pretty young thing she was, clever too. I was her transfigurations professor, as you may well have guessed. I was so enamoured with her, she was so feisty and passionate, it was the only time I had ever found myself thinking inappropriate things about a student."

"I reiterate my question, Albus. Why are you telling me this? I have no desire to listen to you recall your love affair." Severus said.

Albus ignored the dark brooding professor.

"Of course that was 60 years ago, but I still love dear old Minnie." Albus smiled wistfully.

"Filius has had numerous relationships with students over the years, and even Rolanda, Poppy, Aurora and I believe even Pomona took at least one student paramour. It's all rather hypocritical of them to oppose such unions when they are all guilty of it."

Albus shook his head in dismay, whilst Severus resisted the urge to scratch his eyes out at the images presented to him of his colleagues. But he had to confer with the headmaster, it was all so hypocritical.

"Anyway my boy I wish to give you this, I found it on my desk upon returning from my evening stroll."

Severus looked down at the piece of parchment before him, instantly recognising the diary entry.

"It appears that Ivy wrote her entries 5 months after the events that took place" Albus stated looking at Severus. "She inadvertently drops hints of a time frame." Albus replied looking at the unspoken question in Severus' onyx eyes. "We can deduct from the date of the diary entry that Ivy and Alexander's first union happened in June, at the end of her sixth year." Albus added conversationally.

"Union, Albus?" Severus choked out in surprise.

Albus smiled. "I advise you read it my boy. It's actually quite good, the girl has talent. It was quite… erotic. "

Severus arched an eyebrow. "I never had you down as a voyeuristic type of person, Albus."

It earned him a chuckle from the older wizard. "Sometimes people surprise us, Severus. Nevertheless I recommend that you read this entry." He said indicating back to the parchment Severus still held in his skilful hands.

Severus conceded and bent his head to read the latest entry of his lover's leaked diary.

**Wednesday 14****th**** October.**

_He gave me detention for that kiss, can you believe it? He was the one that kissed me! Not the other way round, __**he **__kissed me, and I was the one who got a detention! It was so unfair._

_A mistake he had called it. A MISTAKE! I can't tell you how much of a lie it was, because with his lips on mine nothing had felt more right. But still I got the detention, and I have never been happier to have been given one, especially since it was with him._

_Friday night at 8pm sharp I had to report to his office, no doubt to be given the task of writing lines, how many times can one write 'I must not seduce my teacher into kissing me' before completely losing the will to live? _

_It turns out that, that wasn't my task at all; in fact the closest I got to a desk during my detention was when I was laid on top of it, with Alexander's muscular body atop of mine, thrusting into me._

_It turns out that our kiss had been eating at him just as much as it had me. 3 days had passed with it on his mind only adding to the sexual frustration that unleashed itself that night, frustration that caused such an unrelenting passion._

_Even now I don't think Alexander planned that liaison it had just kind of happened, hadn't it? I had knocked on the door and I had been bid entry, there was nothing to suspect, except as soon as the door was closed I was up against it, again. _

_What happened to the mistake bit right? _

_But the fact remains that Alexander was kissing me passionately, and I was kissing him back with just as much fervour. Oh Merlin it was so good. _

_And then his hands were on my body outlining the slight curve of my hips as he grabbed them roughly pulling me closer to him as his skilful hands touched me where I had longed for him to touch. My nipples were so sensitive to his touch even through the fabric of my blouse and the lace of my bra, I'm sure he could see the hard peaks. _

_I could feel Alexander's body pulse with excitement, his hardness, which was throbbing with desire and want, strained against my tummy, and I longed to touch it. I wanted him so bad in that moment, looking at his lust hooded eyes, I wanted to watch him come undone, whether it be because of my fingers, mouth or pussy, I had to make him mine. _

_Anyone would have thought he had heard my thoughts since he literally ripped the buttons off my blouse in an attempt to get it off me. By this time I was attempting to undo the zip of his trousers, fumbling more like. But hey I was a virgin and severely inexperienced, but I knew what I wanted._

_Feeling how hard he was as my hand brushed against his crotch, made me feel so sexy, so desirable and wanted, in that moment I wasn't the bookworm, I wasn't a student, I was a woman claiming what she wanted, what she needed . As I embraced Alexander's cock in my hand and teased the leaking head with the tips of my fingers I think he realised that too._

_It was as if my action was all the permission and reassurance he needed as the kiss deepened becoming more intense. It literally took my breath away. A couple of minutes had passed when my breath was taken again as Alexander cupped my face with his hands and smiled. _

_Oh Merlin, that smile made me weak at the knees. His dark eyes were intense with lust, and pleading at the same time, I could see the unspoken question: "Was I sure?" My days I had never been surer. _

_How does one convey with another that you might die if you don't have them inside you?_

_Cliché I know, but so true._

_I must have conveyed it right, since he locked the door to the classroom, before carrying me, my body wrapped around his, to lay me on his desk, spread out on the hard, cold surface as he kissed my body._

_I should have been nervous, I should have been scared, it was my first time but I didn't. I just wanted him to make love to me, regardless of the lack of feelings on his end. But apparently he wanted it too since he began to tease my clitoris with his tongue. I have experimented with masturbation, but it never and still doesn't feel as good as when he teases my little bud of nerves. The first experience of him pushing his tongue inside me to taste my sweet juices had me keening for more. _

_Alexander's perusal of my womanhood revealed my virginal status and if possible only seemed to spur him on more as he teasingly rubbed his cock against my clit before finally pushing himself inside me, stretching my walls as they accommodated his size until he was finally encase inside my tight, wet core. He was so big, and after the initial pain on entry it felt good, I felt so full, full of my Professor's thick cock… Merlin thinking about this is making me incredibly horny._

_I knew I would be tight probably unbearably so, but as he withdrew and thrust back into me the look on his face will remain with me. The sheer pleasure seen on his usually hidden and blank face only served to make the encounter that much sweeter._

_It felt so good to have him thrusting inside me. It was like Alexander knew what I wanted, as if he knew how my body would respond to his touch. He began to speed up developing a rhythm, one he knew would satisfy us both, such an unselfish lover._

_My body was humming with pleasure, I had experienced orgasms at my own hand but this was different the pressure continued to build in my groin, tightening with every deliciously hard thrust inside of me. The tension in my body was ready to break, tightening until its peak. _

_My orgasms had never been that powerful until that moment with Alexander, my entire body convulsed as the orgasm took over, it was amazing, the pleasure enveloping my senses; it took all of my self-control not to scream out. My lip bled I bit it so hard. But the pain was worth it._

_As I reached my peak Alexander did also, his back straightened and his body tensed as he gave one more thrust inside of me, before he was cumming, his cum thick and full as he filled me. _

_When our eyes met, he said nothing, and neither did I, it was unnecessary. It was a silent understanding that what we had done wasn't something we could come back from, but more importantly it wasn't something we wanted to come back from. _

_Perhaps I knew that I loved him, even then._

Severus looked up from the diary entry, his onyx eyes meeting the headmasters as Severus attempted to shift position and hide his arousal. Hermione's account of their first time had turned him on, unbearably so and he wanted nothing more than to march into his bedroom and possess her body as he did that first time.

"Rather descriptive." Severus said, his voice husky, he hoped that the headmaster didn't notice.

"Indeed." Albus replied a smirk forming on his lips.

"Why did you bring this to me, Albus? I have no use for it." Severus said dismissively, throwing the parchment onto the coffee table before him.

"On the contrary my boy, you are the exact person who needed to read it. Its only right that you knew how Hermione felt."

Severus spluttered in shock, his cool façade all but disappearing.

"Headmaster I…"

Albus held his hand up demanding silence; his blue eye twinkled mischievously as he announced clearly "You can come out now, Miss Granger."

**A/N: So what do we all think? I hope you liked it.**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers I loved them, please continue to let me know what you think of this story.**


End file.
